The Lady Knight
by The Rogue Empress
Summary: A Fanfiction based on the Alanna series by Tamora Pierce, except Alanna never existed and it's up to another young lady to break the boundries holding women back. Will she make it to knighthood... Please R/R.


**__**

Chapter One

"What!" the sweet-faced young man screamed as he threw himself up from his seat, "What do you mean some of our members in Legann killed an innocent child!"   
  
The young thief delivering the message shook with fear at the feet of his King. "I...was not there, sire, but those responsible for the deed are already being punished."   
  
"And what is their punishment?" Garen said as he sat himself back down and poured himself another glass of wine. Things had not gone well for him today and this most defiantly was not helping matters at all.   
  
The young Rogue gulped, "Banish...banishment." Garen sighed and sipped at his wine. It wasn't the best quality. Its flavor was a little too bitter, but it gave the King of Thieves the kick in the stomach that the he needed. The young man looked up at his King, his silence being too much to bear, and said, "Your majesty..."   
  
"I HEARD YA!" Garen yelled. The man cringed and bowed his head in embarrassment. The King of Thieves thought to himself for a few more deadly silent minutes and then stood up. "Return to your boss and tell him the fate is fair. Leave me." The young man stood, bowed, and then darted like a frightened fox from the room. Alone at last, Garen kicked off his boots and removed his tunic. It wasn't a very warm day, but the room had its own fireplace and a raging fire was growing steadily smaller in it. He threw himself onto the large four-post bed and shut his eyes.   
  
  
***  
All was silent in the room behind the door as Erin snuck up the stairs. She had seen the young thief leave and knew that her brother was probably alone. At last! She had been waiting all day to talk to Garen, but with everything that had been going on, her Rogue King brother had had no time to spend with her. Erin crept to his door and opened it without even knocking. Peeking her head in, she saw that Garen was fast asleep upon his bed. Normally, she would had left and come back another time, but this had been eating away at her for too long. She walked carefully into the room and shut the door behind her. Unfortunately, she did it a little too hard and the door shut with a loud slam. Garen was on his feet in an instant, one of his beautiful daggers in his hand. When he saw who it was, though, Garen's features softened and he put the dagger away. "What are ya doin' in here, lass. I could have killed ya."   
  
Erin smiled nervously. She knew that her brother was very capable of doing what he said and even though she knew he'd never purposely do it to her, if she were ever accidentally to sneak up on him and he react without seeing...Erin shuddered at the thought. Too many people were after Garen's throne for him not to be ready to retaliate. "Sorry," Erin said, sarcastically. Garen just smiled and tussled her hair around. Erin smacked his hand away and straightened her hair with an angry huff.   
  
Setting himself down on the edge of the bed, he patted the spot next to him. Erin smiled, forgot her hair, and hopped up beside him. "Now what is it ya wanted, lass?"   
  
Erin nervously twirled her thumb in her lap. What she was about to ask was against everything anyone Sealed into the Rogue could want, "Garen...I...I want to be a knight."   
  
Laughter burst from the mouth of the King, but when he saw the hurt look on his sister's face, he stopped and stared at her. After looking into her emerald eyes for a few moments, Garen looked away. When at last he spoke, it sounded like he was on the verge of tears, "You are serious, aren't ya lass?" Erin nodded her head. Garen sighed. "You know that to leave the Rogue once ya been Sealed into it is punishable by death, Erin?"   
  
Erin choked on her words, but finally managed to get out an almost inaudible "Yes."   
  
Garen turned sharply towards her, "Then why do you want to leave, Erin? I may be the King of Thieves, but I can't help what other thieves might do."   
  
Erin bowed her head, "Garen, I'm sick of stealing. I'm sick of living in fear of being caught and turned in for a reward."   
  
"The Knights of Tortall don't accept commoners...or girls for that matter!"   
  
"I was going to dress as a boy. I've done it so many times when on a mission in an area where my face was known. I'm sure I could pull it off. And I know that you of all people can forge me nobility papers for some small fief." Garen sighed. She had obviously planned this all out long ago and had anticipated his responses. Garen wonder how long she had been planning this and what had made her decide it. He had always secretly hoped that she would try to become the Queen of Thieves after their cousin, Reena, had left the throne, but that was not how Erin was thinking.   
  
"I don't like it, Lass. Not only are ya Sealed into the Rogue, you are my little sister and the only close family mother and I have left."   
  
By this time, Erin was more than just a little frustrated at the King of Thieves and she told him so. She knew that what she was asking was a difficult request for Garen, but Erin would never give up her dream. The two siblings looked at each other in an angered silence. His black onyx eyes burned into her emerald ones, causing Erin's cheeks to flush a brilliant red. Garen smiled to himself, glad he could still get Erin to blush in front of him. This small gesture made him laugh and he took Erin into his arms.   
  
"Alright, little lass, alright. I'll sign your nobility papers for ya. But you promise me one thing, you'll come visit your mother and me often and when ya do, you'll watch your back. I can't control everyone of my people all the time." Garen patted his sister's shoulder, thoughts of death crossing his mind.   
  
Erin smiled brightly at her brother and hugged him tightly about the waist. Forgetting the dark thoughts, Garen laughed a little as she did so. She looked up at him again, the smile still prominent on her face, and darted out of the room without another sound. For a few seconds, Garen stood staring at the door. Then he opened his desk, pulled out a large piece of paper and a quill and began to write his part of the bargain.   
  
  
***  
Erin sat in front of the mirror as her raven-haired, green-eyed mother sheared away her long red hair. Even though it was a shock to feel the bare skin of her neck exposed to the world, Erin was too excited to realize she'd probably end up missing that hair. Her mother said nothing, just silently chopped away until her daughter's red hair was up to just above her ears. When that was done, Erin looked at her mother and smiled. Gwen tried to smile back, but the tears wouldn't allow her lips to turn up. Erin saw this and her smile vanished. "Mamma..."   
  
"Erin," Gwen interrupted, "I want you to promise me you'll pass your training and come back to me a proud Knight of Tortall. You owe this to me and to your brother. Come back to us." And with that, Gwen scooped her daughter into her arms and cried. When her mother's feeling finally hit the child, Erin cried too.   
  
  
***  
"Here," Garen said as he handed Erin the ribbon tied and wax sealed document, "You are now Master Aaron of Trimigan."   
  
Erin smiled, "At least I don't have to remember a new name."   
  
Garen smiled, "Well, ya always had a boyish name, Erin, and the tomboy attitude." That got him sharp slap on the arm and he grinned cheerfully at her. He tussled her hair again and sighed, "Take care of yourself Master Aaron!" and with that, Erin and a not-so-known thief set off for the Palace... 


End file.
